Naruto a la mexicana
by KuraiTenshiNekoSoldier
Summary: ¿nunca se imaginaron como sería una escuela ninja en México? Nosotras si!
1. Capítulo1

**Hola, somos las KuraiTenshiNekoSoldiers (KUTENS, si así lo prefieren) y estamos aquí con nuestro nuevo fic cooperativo, Naruto a la mexicana, esperamos que lo disfruten.**

**NARUTO A LA MEXICANA**

Ramen ya no quiero

Maruchan yo quiero

Quiero unos tacos que me

Hagan enchilar

Su sabor yo quiero

Su salsa yo quiero

Quiero esos tacos, enchiladas

Y demas

Todo esto… En México!

Naruto a la mexicana

Olvida el "dattebayo"

Ahora es "que chingados"

Escucha y pon atención..

Naruto a la Mexicana

A todos se los chingó

Las clases son muy cansadas

jiraiya es profesor

Enchiladas quiero

Tacos ricos quiero

Quiero que en naruto todos coman

Su porción

Con salsa lo quiero

Más salsa yo quiero

Quiero enchilarme hasta

Perder la razón

Es Naruto! En mexico!

Naruto a la Mexicana

Hay quiero a Naruto en la clase

De Football

Naruto a la Mexicana

Hay rock lee quiere acaparar la

atención

Naruto a la Mexicana

Mala suerte de daniela a sasuke

Naruto a la Mexicana

Y la pobre, de Sakura, esta muriendo

Era un buen día como cualquiera. Naruto Uzumaki dormía apaciblemente en su cama en su departamento soñando con quien sabe que cosas y dando vueltas sobre ella.

De pronto unas repentinas ganas de ir al baño hicieron que se levantara. El chico rubio caminó hacia el baño, y regresó a su cama, pero en el camino se tropezó con algo.

Era su reloj despertador, el mismo que lo despertaba todos los días a las seis para ir a la escuela ninja, y estaba en el suelo, desconectado.

Naruto lo levantó, lo puso en su lugar y lo conectó, solo para darse cuenta de que…!ya eran las siete y diez de la mañana! Seguramente el rubio y despistado chico lo había tirado cuando soñaba con una emocionante batalla entre ninjas, cosa que casi nunca le pasaba ya que vivía en una ciudad llena de lindo y saludable smog, con un trafico de la fregada y mucha pero mucha corrupción. Sí, este chico despistado y feliz vivía en México soñando con ser un gran ninja.

-¡maldición!- gritó el chico yendo a vestirse a toda velocidad.

La escuela comenzaba a las siete, y a Naruto le tomaba más o menos veinticinco minutos llegar a la escuela.

El rubio se apresuró a irse tomando su mochila y cerrando su pequeño y sucio apartamento, lo cual de seguro provocaría que las ratas que vivian ahí murieran por la intoxicación que podría causarles el mal olor de los calcetines sucios y la comida putrefacta que el chico dejaba ahí.

Naruto corrió y corrió hacia la parada del camión, pero como no había desayunado apenas tenía fuerzas y para colmo de males se le fueron dos camiones.

Cuando finalmente agarró uno, el motor se descompuso a la mitad del camino y tuvo que esperar al siguiente.

En fin, cuando llegó a la escuela, ya había empezado la primera clase, y como el maestro era el desquiciado sujeto que daba matemáticas y que no dejaba entrar a quien llegara tarde, no podía entrar.

Naruto se quedó viendo por la ventana, en eso, una chica vestida completamente de negro, llegó corriendo, quiso dar vuelta para entrar al salón pero se resbaló. Se levantó, y azotó la puerta con el pié.

-¿Hey, puedo entrar?- preguntó la desconocida de cabello corto, el maestro se le quedó viendo asombrado. Aprovechando la situación, Naruto se acercó a la puerta también

-¿Y puedo entrar yo también?- preguntó

El maestro se quedó en silencio, y volteó a ver a los alumnos, y luego a la chica.

-niña, te equivocaste de salón-

-no señor, es que soy estudiante nueva-

-¿ah si? Pues ese no es pretexto para llegar tarde-

-es que se me fueron dos camiones y en el que iba se descompuso-

-oye, a mi también me pasó eso- intervino Naruto

-definitivamente ambos se pusieron de acuerdo en su excusa ¡sáquense! lárguense de mi salón!-

-¡no! Por favor no, profe!- suplicaron ambos, el maestro se acercó a ellos con una mirada fría, y los sacó a ambos de una patada.

-este maestro es malu ¿no?- preguntó sarcásticamente la chica

- Sii… ¡Mucho!... ¿eres nueva?-

-sí-

-pues bienvenida a la escuela preparatoria para ninjas número 5. Mi nombre es Naruto-

-gracias, yo me llamo Daniela-

Entonces el estómago de Naruto comenzó a gruñir

-¿tienes hambre?- preguntó la recién ingresada y Naruto asintió-yo también, enséñame donde está la cooperativa-

Ambos se dirigieron a la cooperativa y se pusieron a ver qué había

-¡doña! ¿no tiene maruchan?- preguntó Naruto entusiasmado

-no, aún no llega la caja-

-¡yo quiero un panque de chocolate! ¡y una leche con chocolate! Y un chocolate para darle a mi desayuno un ligero sabor a chocolate porque si no, no sabe bueno-

Todos se quedaron viendo extrañados a Daniela

-¡yo quiero tacos al pastor! ¡Cuatro!- sentenció Naruto, y ambos se pusieron a esperar a que les dieran su comida.

Cuando por fin se las dieron, caminaron por la escuela, donde Naruto le enseñó el auditorio, el laboratorio, los baños (cosa que ambos consideraron muy esencial), el campo de practica de shuriken, el gimnasio, el salón de practica de taijutsu, y el salón de practica de ninjutsu… la escuela era muy grande y con muchos jardines, aunque la pintura de las paredes estaba algo desgastada. Finalmente, llegaron a las canchas, donde vieron a un extraño individuo vestido de verde y con cabello con corte de honguito corriendo por la cancha.

-¿Quién es ese tarado que le da vueltas a la cancha? Qué extraño-

-es "el cejudo". Es miembro del equipo de futbol, basquetball, baseball, taijutsu, lazo charro, soccer, gimnasia, natación y atletismo.-

-¿y como le hace para estar en tantos equipos?-

-¡nadie lo sabe, demonios!.-

Rock Lee se acercó a ellos.

-hola- saludó

-hola- saludaron con desgana los dos

-¿quieren acompañarme a correr? Es muy divertido-

-nah..- dijo Naruto

-¿por qué estas corriendo?- preguntó Daniela

-es mi castigo por llegar tarde, si no logro dar doscientas vueltas antes de que inicie mi siguiente clase, entonces haré 300 lagartijas.- Rock Lee volvió a la cancha a seguir dando vueltas

- ¡Oye! pero si todos los de tu salón están afuera- señaló Naruto

-es que el maestro no vino-

-¿y entonces por que estas corriendo?- gritaron Naruto y su acompañante

-por que llegué tarde- respondió Lee corriendo.

-¡te crees mucho por que corres por que llegaste tarde ¿no!- gritó Daniela exaltada y le aventó con una piedra directo a la cabeza, causando que el chico de las grandes cejas se saliera del camino, chocara contra un árbol y perdiera la continuidad de sus vueltas…

-¡Maldiciooooooon! ¡Bueno! ¡Ahora haré mis 300 lagartijas! –Y comenzó con las lagartijas.

Por su parte, Daniela siguió comiendo su panqué y Naruto sus tacos, hasta que el timbre sonó y tuvieron que regresar a su salón, con todo y comida.

-¡llegaste tarde!- gritó una chica de cabello café y ondulado vestida con un pantalón camuflajeado verde y una camiseta gris agarrando a Daniela por el cuello y ahorcándola apenas puso un pie en el salón.

Debo mencionar que todos los estudiantes se vestían como se les daba su regalada gana, y que lo único que los distinguía como alumnos de esa escuela preparatoria para ninjas era una banda azul con una placa de metal con una insignia que debían llevar a la vista de todos.

-¡tú no me dijiste a que hora empezaban las clases!- se defendió Daniela

-¡en todas partes las clases empiezan a las siete de la mañana! ¡ya deberías saberlo mendiga!-

-no lo sabía Karen… ¡y además tú no me defendiste cuando el profesor me sacó!-

-¡por que me iba a sacar a mí también si lo hacía!-

-que mala amiga eres- sollozó Daniela, y Karen, su ahorcadora casi profesional, la soltó.

-no soy una mala amiga. Te dije que te traería un chocolate si llegabas temprano, pero como no lo hiciste no te lo daré-

-siempre dices eso y nunca me das nada- recriminó Daniela otra vez, a lo que Karen respondió sacando un chocolate snickers y meciéndolo enfrente de Daniela que se quedó casi en shock -¡dame! ¡Dame! ¡Dame!-

Karen aplastó el chocolate con sus manos, le quitó el empaque, y se lo echó a la boca.

-esta castigada, chamaca-

-noooooo- lloraron Naruto y Daniela – maldita desgraciada ¿Cómo puedes hacerle eso a un pobre e inocente chocolate?.-

-¿quién eres tú?- preguntó Karen viendo a Naruto

-¡demonios soy Naruto! ¡Estudio contigo desde hace años!-

-¿ah si? No te había visto-

-pensé que eras del tipo callada y tranquila, pero ahora me caes gorda- Naruto se iba a sentar a su lugar de siempre, cuando apareció otra compañera en la puerta y corrió donde estaban ellos, golpeando a Naruto en el proceso.

-¡Daniela!- saludó la desconocida de cabello trenzado y lentes vestida con una falda y un short negro con una camiseta blanca.

-¡Daria!- gritó la aludida haciendo clara referencia a la cosa con pies que estaba con ella.

Las amigas se abrazaron, y entre las tres comenzaron a platicar.

Naruto ignoró a las cotorras y se sentó a acabarse sus tacos en su mesa-banco, o al menos eso intentó, por que Daniela lo jaló de nuevo hacia ella.

-oye, Naruto ¿quién es ese muchacho guapo de allá?- preguntó señalando a un chico de cabello negro vestido de azul y blanco

-¿no te lo dijeron tus amigas? Es Sasuke Uchiha, el tarado que más pegue tiene en la escuela. Después de mí, claro-

-Sasuke Uchiha… ¡es mío!-

-como que no te pareces a las demás chicas de la escuela ¿no?- sarcasmo de Naruto

-¡silencio, mortal!- Dijo Daniela estampándole un golpe en la cabeza a Naruto

-Karen… ¿a poco tú no te sabías el nombre de Sasuke?- preguntó Naruto sobándose su chichón

-no me se los nombres de la mayoría de los alumnos de aquí. Solo el de los inteligentes, los que me caen mal y los que me caen bien-

-convenenciera- señaló Naruto y Karen sacó otro chocolate

-¿quieren que aplaste este también?-

-¡hereje!- gritaron Daniela, Daria y Naruto y se aventaron a quitarle el pobre e inocente chocolate a la mutiladora, pero ella lo arrojó a la primera dirección que pudo, la cual fue la cabeza de una chica con cabello rubio.

Ino, la chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules vestida de azul con la última moda, agarró el chocolate, y volteó a otra dirección.

-oye Chouji ¿este chocolate es tuyo? No me arrojes los que desechas cuando comes- dijo la rubia de voz chillante y le arrojó el chocolate a un chico gordo vestido de verde.

-no es mío, pero gracias- Chouji agarró el chocolate, lo abrió y se lo comió.

-oe, Chouji, no deberías comerte lo que no es tuyo. Podría pasarte algo problemático- le regañó Shikamaru, un sujeto con cara de huevón que estaba detrás de él junto a la ventana.

-nada pasará por comerme este chocolate-

-¡Chouji! ¡Maldito infeliz! ¡te comiste mi chocolate!- gritó Naruto

-¿tu chocolate? Pero si estaba en cabeza de Ino-

-el hecho de que haya caído en cabeza de una fresa no significa que sea tuyo tú…er…am ¿cómo se llamaba este sujeto?- preguntó Karen, y Daria le pasó un cuaderno.

-se llama Chouji, anótalo que luego se te olvida.-

-ah si, gracias. Bueno…¿en que estábamos? Ah si, me debes un chocolate.-

-¡pero si tu lo arrojaste a mi cabeza!- recriminó Ino -¡y no soy fresa!-

Todo el salón echó a reír menos Sasuke y otro sujeto que tenía lentes oscuros y un peinado tipo afro, pero lacio; muy raro debo decir.

-pero si arrojaste el chocolate a mi cabeza- dijo Ino cruzada de brazos

-bueno, eso sí. Pero fue accidental- Karen puso ojos de borreguito a medio matar, lo que hizo que todos los ahí presentes, excepto Daniela, Sasuke y el tipo raro que jugaba con una mosca, se enternecieran.

-está bien, te pagaré el chocolate luego- sentenció Chouji

-muchísimas gracias- sonrió la chica vestida a lo militar

-que chantajista eres- dijo una voz detrás de todos ellos. La voz tan irritante y molesta provenía de un bulto horrible con una especie de mata de largo cabello rosa y ojos verdosos con toda la pinta de ser más pobre que los demás y vivir en una casa de cartón, a la que para ahorrar tiempo llamaremos Sakura.

-pero si yo soy niña buena- respondió Karen poniendo una carita dulce

-oye…¿Quién es esa morra tan fea?- preguntó Daniela a Naruto y Daria, ya que era más que evidente que Karen no iba a saberse su nombre.

-¡no es ninguna fea! ¡es Sakura!- gritó Naruto con una vena resaltada en su frente

-pero si mírala, es horrenda, y ya nadie usa ese color de cabello, se ve horrible- señaló Daria

-cierto, cierto.- asintió Daniela

-las estoy escuchando- dijo Sakura, siendo ignorada por todos, especialmente por Daniela, que ya se había acercado a saludar a Sasuke

-¡hola!- saludó ella, y Sasuke permaneció en silencio mirando a otra parte –dije hola-

Sasuke la ignoró -¡que lindo!- Daniela abrazó a Sasuke por el cuello completamente feliz.

-oye suéltame ahora mismo-

-no quiero-

-¡hey tu quítate de Sasuke!- gritaron todas las chicas acercándose a tratar de despegar a Daniela de Sasuke

-¡no quiero!- gritó la chica mientras era jalada por los pies y se sostenía de Sasuke.

-¿no deberían dejar a la pareja en paz?.- decía Karen sentada a un lado de la única chica que no estaba peleando por Sasuke, la linda, tierna y adorable ¡Hinata!

-¡no! ¡No la dejaremos hasta que deje a Sasuke!- gritaron las demás del salón y siguieron jalando a Daniela, que se agarraba de Sasuke, que se agarraba de su mesa-banco, que se sostenía del piso, que se sostenía del suelo, que se sostenía de la corteza terrestre que se sostenía por la gravedad que no se sostiene a nada y solo existe.

-que problemático- suspiró Shikamaru viendo la batalla

-al menos ya se olvidaron del chocolate- sonrió Chouji

-¡apuestas! ¡Apuestas! ¡Hagan sus apuestas!- gritaba un chico de cabello café alborotado y ojos rasgados con camiseta negra y pantalón gris llamado Kiba.

-¡yo apuesto 10 bolas a Daniela!- gritó una voz

-¡yo apuesto 20 a las del salón!-

-¡yo apuesto a que se van a caer todos!-

-¡yo apuesto 300 pesos a que todos se van a la dirección!- interrumpió una mujer rubia de grandes atributos vestida con un pantalón formal azul y una camisola blanca.

-¡waaaaaaaaaaah! ¡La directora Tsunade!- gritaron todos volviendo a su lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

-¿se cancelan las apuestas? Ah, y yo que estaba segura de que esta vez ganaría. Bueno, antes de que comiencen a hacer más escándalo voy a dar el anuncio que venía a hacer. Como saben su antiguo profesor de ninjutsu murió misteriosamente- comenzó a explicar viendo suspicazmente a los alumnos, que se hallaban silbando y volteando a otro lado, mientras que otros daban ligeras palmaditas a un chico con cara de maniaco que sonreía como satisfecho de si mismo. –y por lo tanto hemos tenido que asignarles a uno nuevo. Así que les presento a su nuevo profesor, pase por favor Kakashi Hatake- un hombre vestido de pantalón negro de vestir y camisola verde, con máscara y cabello plateado, entró en el salón, dejando a todos sorprendidos, y a una chica instantáneamente enamorada de él.

-buenos días chicos, lamento haber llegado tarde-

Yo sé bien que estoy retrasado  
Pero el día en que yo llegue temprano  
asistencia me vas a poner  
poner y poner, poner y poner  
Dirás que no lo quisiste  
Pero vas a estar muy triste  
Y así te vas a quedar

Con dinero o sin dinero

El rule alcanzaré  
Y temprano llegaré  
No tengo trono ni reina  
Ni nadie que me comprenda  
Pero el primero seré

¡Échale!

Una piedra en el camino  
chocó con mi piecito, y me hizo rodar y rodar  
Rodar y rodar, rodar y rodar  
Después me dijo un prefecto  
Que no hay que llegar primero  
Sino hay que saber llegar

Con dinero y sin dinero

El rule alcanzaré  
Y temprano llegaré  
No tengo trono ni reina  
Ni nadie que me comprenda  
Pero el primero seré


	2. Capítulo2

Naruto a la mexicana capítulo 2

Ramen ya no quiero

Maruchan yo quiero

Quiero unos tacos que me

Hagan enchilar

Su sabor yo quiero

Su salsa yo quiero

Quiero esos tacos, enchiladas

Y demas

Todo esto… En México!

Naruto a la mexicana

Olvida el "dattebayo"

Ahora es "que chingados"

Escucha y pon atención..

Naruto a la Mexicana

A todos se los chingó

Las clases son muy cansadas

jiraiya es profesor

Enchiladas quiero

Tacos ricos quiero

Quiero que en naruto todos coman

Su porción

Con salsa lo quiero

Más salsa yo quiero

Quiero enchilarme hasta

Perder la razón

Es Naruto! En mexico!

Naruto a la Mexicana

Hay quiero a Naruto en la clase

De Football

Naruto a la Mexicana

Hay rock lee quiere acaparar la

atención

Naruto a la Mexicana

Mala suerte de daniela a sasuke

Naruto a la Mexicana

Y la pobre, de Sakura, esta muriendo

El nuevo maestro entró. Todos se quedaron viéndolo asombrados. ¿Qué hacía un sujeto con máscara dando clases de ninjutsu?

-bueno, los dejo para que se conozcan. Y si vuelven a apostar… ¡invítenme chamacos!- ordenó la directora Tsunade y se fue.

El salón se quedó en silencio unos segundos, y al siguiente ya todos estaban hablando entre sí.

-jóvenes, pongan atención- ordenó Kakashi, y todos regresaron su vista hacia él. –sé que ya se deben de conocer entre ustedes y todo eso, pero yo no los conozco, asi que haremos una dinámica de presentación-

-aaaaaaah nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo- dijeron todos y volvieron a sus conversaciones.

-tienen que hacerlo o les pondré inasistencia a todos- los chicos regresaron su vista a Kakashi

-¡no puede hacer eso!- gritó Naruto -¡es injusto!-

-¡además las dinámicas de presentación aburren!- gritó Kiba

-¡y yo no tengo suficiente capacidad intelectual como para aprender todo lo que me enseñan en la escuela y todavía los nombres de mis compañeros!- gritó Karen con desdén

- Espérate, esa no era yo? –Mencionó Daniela ante el comentario de su amiga

-esta será una dinámica sencilla, solo se pararán, dirán su nombre, lo que más les gusta y lo que odian-

-¿por qué no empieza usted profesor?- preguntó Daria sonrojada y con las manos juntas.

-¿yo? Está bien, me llamo Kakashi Hatake, lo que más me gusta es…leer, y no pienso decirles que odio-

-que buen ejemplo nos da, profesor- murmuró el bulto raro, digo, Sakura.

-gracias, comenzaremos por la fila de la derecha- indicó Kakashi y los sujetos de la fila comenzaron a decir sus datos, luego la segunda fila, donde, en medio, estaba Kiba.

-soy Kiba Inuzuka. Lo que más me gusta son los perros, y lo que más odio son las pulgas-

Siguieron avanzando con los nombres, y le tocó al chico raro que jugaba con las moscas.

-mi nombre es Shino Aburame. Me gustan los insectos y odio el insecticida-

El primer alumno de la primera fila era el bulto raro, o sea Sakura.

-soy Sakura Haruno. Lo que más me gusta es…- Sakura miró a Sasuke, pero fue interrumpida

-¡el color rosa!- gritó Karen señalándola

-no interrumpas- ordenó Kakashi

-perdón profesor-

-continua Sakura-

-como decía, lo que más me gusta es…bueno, algo, y lo que más odio es…a Naruto-

Naruto se quedó llorando en su mesa-banco.

Después de Sakura, hubo otro sujeto, y después la linda e inocente Hinata.

-ah…eh…soy Hinata Hyuuga.- Hinata se quedó viendo a Naruto sonrojada –me agradan muchas cosas y no odio nada-

Después de Hinata, siguió Naruto.

-soy Naruto Uzumaki, lo que más me gusta es comer maruchan, y lo que más odio son los tres minutos que hay que esperar después de ponerle el agua-

Tras Naruto, siguió Karen, que sorprendentemente no se sabía el nombre de Naruto a pesar de que él se sentaba enfrente de ella.

-hola, soy Karen Magdalena de la Candelaria Robles de Pereida. Me gusta comer tacos y odio el chile- de repente, la puerta del salón se abrió, y entonces, tras una estela de polvo, Rock Lee se dejó ver gritando:

-¡¿cómo puedes odiar el chile! –Entró en el salón corriendo, hasta detenerse frente a Karen y comenzar a zarandearla tomándola de los hombros.- ¡El chile es lo más bendito del mundo! ¡es rico y bueno y te da energía! ¡no puedes odiar el chile!-

-Ok, ok, no odio el chile…odio a las personas como tú que son fanáticas del chile.-

-así está mucho mejor. Ya me voy- y tan rápido como vino, Lee se fue.

-¿Quién era ese?- preguntó Kakashi

-es Rock "el cejudo" Lee. Es de otro salón- respondió Shikamaru.

-bien, prosigamos. La siguiente-

-¡mi nombre es Daniela Insurgentes! Lo que más me gusta es el chocolate, y lo que más odio son las cucarachas-

-¿cómo puedes amar el chocolate y odiar a las cucarachas si las cucarachas son del color del chocolate?- inquirió Shino

-no son de color chocolate-

-sí lo son-

-¡Que no!

-Lo son…

-¿lo son?- pregunto temerosa Daniela y sus compañeros asintieron con la cabeza -¡maldicioooooooooooooooooooon!- gritó y se quedó en estado de shock mientras su maestro la ignoraba y pasaba a la siguiente alumna

-ah…eh…esto…mi nombre es Daria Peña Molina. Lo que más me gusta es…es…- Daria se quedó viendo sonrojada al maestro, hasta que Karen le aventó una bolita de papel –lo que más me gusta es el ninjutsu- dijo con una sonrisa

-¿y lo que odias?-

-a las personas que lastiman a las personas que quiero-

-bien, el siguiente.-

Tras algunos más, el primero de la cuarta fila.

-Soy Sasuke Uchiha. No me gustan muchas cosas y odio muchas cosas.-

De Sasuke, siguió Ino.

-yo soy Ino Yamanaka. Lo que más me gusta son las flores, y lo que más odio es que se acabe el saldo de mi celular en plena llamada-

Siguieron otros más, y luego fue turno de Shikamaru

-soy Shikamaru Nara, lo que más me gusta es ver las nubes y lo que más odio son las cosas problemáticas.-

Después siguió Chouji

-soy Chouji Akimichi. Lo que más me gusta es comer, y lo que más odio son las dietas-

Y finalmente con los alumnos detrás de Chouji terminaron, justo a tiempo por que la clase había finalizado y era hora de la siguiente: taijutsu.

-¡buenos días jóvenes! ¡es hora de aprovechar la llama de la juventud para pelear como los honorables ninjas que esperamos lleguen a ser algún día!- saludó efusivamente el maestro Gai cuando todos llegaron al salón. –la clase de hoy practicaremos pateando troncos, así que pónganse unas pesas en las piernas y comiencen a patear-

Naruto y Kiba se peleaban por las pesas más pesadas, Sasuke tomó las primeras que encontró, y las chicas se peleaban por las pesas más ligeras.

Y así, estuvieron pateando troncos durante media hora y escuchando los discursos de Gai sobre la juventud y las drogas, y lo bueno que era que los jóvenes aprovecharan su tiempo estudiando. La otra media hora la pasaron golpeando los mismos troncos, y luego se fueron.

-bah, ese maestro de taijutsu es una lata. Nunca pensé que hubiera alguien que pudiera hacerlo aburrido con tanto discurso- se quejaba Kiba mientras se secaba el sudor cerca de los bebederos

-yo me quedé dormido mientras golpeábamos los troncos- sollozó Naruto recordando como cuando estaban golpeando los troncos el discurso del maestro lo había aburrido tanto que se durmió y cayó al suelo.

-¿qué clase sigue?- preguntó Chouji

-lanzamiento de shuriken- respondió Shikamaru –que problemático-

-el día de hoy chicos, les enseñaré cómo calcular el alcance máximo que tiene un kunai cuando es arrojado contra un enemigo en una zona boscosa desde una altura determinada- explicó el maestro Asuma, un sujeto vestido de azul con negro que siempre llevaba una cajetilla de cigarros en su bolsillo. –ahora anoten. Si nos basamos en la fórmula de la obtención del alcance del kunai cuando es lanzado en línea recta y a esta formula le agregamos la cantidad de árboles que tenemos en el área, más la multiplicación del tiempo que le toma a un kunai atravesar un árbol, esto nos da la formula de la resistencia del kunai a un material, entonces sustituimos todo esto y lo multiplicamos por la segunda potencia para que así nos de el tiempo que tardará el kunai, despejamos nuevamente y cancelamos los elementos repetidos. Entonces la formula nos dará que el alcance máximo de un kunai en una zona boscosa es igual a la velocidad del kunai sobre la cantidad de árboles que se tienen en la zona multiplicado por la resistencia del kunai.- el maestro anotó un montón de formulas en el pizarrón, y encerró la última. –ahora copien todo esto y lean la página 37 de su libro para que resuelvan los primeros diez problemas de la 38 y los dos últimos de la 39. Quiero que me entreguen sus trabajos antes de que toquen el timbre.- Asuma fue a sentarse a su escritorio, y todos se quedaron con los ojos como platos sin lograr entender del todo la situación.

Tras la clase de Asuma, siguió la clase favorita de los muchachos: la clase de la maestra Kurenai Yuuhi.

La joven maestra, recién egresada de la carrera, era la favorita de todos los chicos, y siempre se le veía acompañada de uno que otro barbero que se ofrecía a cargar sus cosas hasta el salón.

La materia que impartía: genjutsu.

-si no mal recuerdo, El viernes pasado me quedé evaluando su desempeño para deshacer los genjutsus, así que hoy la continuaré.- comenzó a decir la profesora una vez que se deshizo de los nerds que la seguían a todos lados.

-disculpe maestra, es que hay una alumna nueva- dijo Daria señalando a Daniela

-no hay problema, ella puede hacer la prueba mañana. Por ahora, continuaremos con la evaluación. Veamos- sacó la lista de su maletín –el siguiente es… Shikamaru Nara, pasa al frente.- Shikamaru se levantó y caminó hacia la maestra. –ya sabes que hacer, tienes que deshacer el genjutsu en que te meteré-

-que problemático-

Kurenai hizo unos sellos, y Shikamaru se quedó quieto unos segundos con cara de pánico, hasta que él mismo se fracturó un dedo.

-usar el dolor para contrarrestarlo, muy bien Shikamaru, ve con la enfermera Shizune a que te revise. La siguiente es…Karen Robles- Shikamaru se fue, y Karen pasó al frente.

-no está haciendo esto por orden alfabético ¿verdad?- preguntó la chica

-no, así es más divertido. Bueno, prepárate- Kurenai comenzó a hacer sellos, y dirigió su genjutsu a la castaña. Karen se quedó quieta unos segundos, y luego cayó al suelo.

-¿estas bien?- preguntó la maestra acercándose junto con los demás

-salí del genjutsu…-dijo ella aparentemente bien –pero me maree con las cosas extrañas que puso en él ¿puedo salir?-

-sí, adelante. Pero no te puse nada raro en el genjutsu-

-no manchen…maestra… ¡usted tiene obsesión por el color rojo y los árboles!-

-¿por qué lo dices?-

-es que no puedo creer que me enseñara un bosque rojo-

-pero si es la cosa más bonita que pueda existir. Un mundo perfecto estaría conformado por árboles rojos. ¿Por qué tenían que ser verdes? ¿Por qué no rojos?- comenzó a decir la maestra con corazoncitos en los ojos mientras todos la ignoraban y Karen se iba de ahí. –Naruto Uzumaki, tu turno-

-esto…maestra me siento mal, ¿no podría salir?-

-¡haz el examen engendro del demonio!- gritó

-e…ah…bueno…- Naruto pasó al frente y Kurenai hizo lo mismo que con los demás.

Todos se quedaron observando atentos a lo que hiciera Naruto.

Naruto se quedó parado con una sonrisa tonta en su boca durante varios minutos. Luego comenzó a quitarse la camisa, los zapatos, y ya iba a quitarse los calcetines…

-aah….esto…profesora… ¿no se habrá pasado un poco con Naruto?- preguntó Hinata preocupada mientras Naruto seguía desvistiéndose

-puede que sí.- En eso Kurenai se percató de que Naruto comenzaba a desabrocharse los pantalones

-Kyaaa! –Hinata se tapó los ojos y agachó la mirada sonrojada Mientras las otras chicas gritaron e intentaron cubrirse los ojos, y los chicos se reían de ellas

- ¡Naruto, no! Voy a deshacer la ilusión ¡cancelar!- Naruto perdió su mirada tonta, y se quedó sorprendido viendo a todos lados

-¿eh? ¡Maestra! ¡Regrésame a donde estaba! ¡Era hermoso demonios! ¿Por qué me sacan de mi paraíso?-

-¿de qué hablas?-

-era un hermoso bosque de tacos, con ríos de maruchan y flores de chile por todos lados. El mundo era hermoso por primera vez en mi vida- dijo Naruto con estrellitas en sus ojos

-llévenlo afuera, creo que este se trastornó de más- ordenó la maestra, y Kiba y Chouji lo tomaron por los brazos para sacarlo

-¡nnooooooooooooo! ¡Tiene que hacerme ver eso otra vez! ¡Por favor!- suplicó el rubio oponiendo resistencia en vano.

La siguiente clase, fue la de geografía ninja con el maestro Iruka.

-es por esto que cuando estén en medio de un desierto, deben de llevarse los materiales que apunté en el pizarrón- terminaba de explicar el maestro, y volteó hacia sus alumnos, solo para ver que más de la mitad estaban dormidos. De hecho, los únicos que prestaban atención eran Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata, Shino y Karen, o al menos eso aparentaban…

-malditos chamacos… ¡ya les he dicho miles de veces que pongan atención en clase!-

-¿eeeeeeeeeeeh?- preguntaron todos los que estaban dormidos o haciendo otra cosa

-¡cinco puntos extras para los primeros cinco que me traigan el ejercicio 20 del libro! ¡y dos puntos menos para los tres últimos!- gritó Iruka tratando de castigar a los que no prestaban atención. Todos comenzaron a hacer con desesperación el bendito ejercicio; pero como solo los que ponían atención sabían resolverlo, entonces empezaron a tratar de copiar.

A Sasuke nadie le intentó copiar, Sakura no se dejaba, pero aún así le copiaban algunas cosas, y a Shino, Hinata y Karen no les molestó que les copiaran.

Cuando terminaron, los primeros cinco fueron obvios, cuando volvieron a sus asientos, les siguieron copiando.

Todos fueron a calificar, pero se hizo una battle royale (todos contra todos) para avanzar hacia el escritorio del maestro. Finalmente, y como si todos se hubieran puesto de acuerdo, dejaron a Naruto, Chouji y Shikamaru atrás.

-ustedes tres ¡dos puntos menos!- anunció el maestro señalándolos acusadoramente

-¿Qué? ¡No es justo! A mí me pasaron todos por encima- gritó Naruto

-a mí me empujó Kiba con su técnica de gatsuga- se justificó Chouji

-a mí se me hizo muy problemático competir- se excusó Shikamaru

-eso les pasa por no prestar atención en clase- en eso, el timbre sonó –ya es hora de que me vaya, para mañana quiero que resuelvan el cuestionario de 45 preguntas que está en las últimas tres páginas de la unidad cinco de su libro. Hasta la próxima clase- Iruka se fue, y todos se le quedaron viendo completamente congelados y aterrados por toda la tarea que les esperaba.

Tras otra serie de clases sin importancia, las clases terminaron.

-¡al fin! ¡mi primer día en mi nueva escuela ha terminado!- dijo Daniela con alivio mientras se sentaban en una macetera a comer las tres amigas junto con Naruto, Kiba y Hinata, que eran los que le habían caído bien a Daniela. –lástima que Sasuke se fue en cuanto lo vi. Quería invitarlo a comer con nosotros- sollozó

-bah, ni quien quiera estar con ese presumido, demonios.- se quejó Naruto comiéndose su tan deseado y preciado plato de maruchan con chile y limón.

-yo quiero- sollozó Daniela

-me voy a casa- dijo Karen levantándose

-¿tan pronto? Pero si aun no hemos ido a comer raspados- dijo Daniela

-chale, que aburrida eres- musitó Kiba

Karen iba a responderle algo, pero en ese momento se escuchó el sonido de alguien acercándose corriendo, y un grito desaforado y molesto que decía -¡Naruto!-

-diantres- Naruto se arrojó detrás de la macetera -¡no le digan que estoy aquí! ¡no le digan que estoy aquí!-

-¿a quien?- preguntó Hinata inocentemente

-a…a….-

-¿oigan no han visto a un chico de pelo rubio y pantalón naranja?- preguntó un niño obviamente menor que ellos de cabello café, vestido con un pescador de mezclilla y una camiseta amarillo pollito, que además de todo, estaba molacho.

-¿Quién lo busca?- preguntó Daniela

-¡yo!-

-¿y quien eres tú?- preguntó Daniela

-¡el gran y poderoso Mexicomaru!-

(Nota de autoras: Por si no entienden quién demonios es, pues es Konohamaru… Se llama Konohamaru por ser de Konoha, pero como en esta historia estamos en México, es Mexicomaru)

-aaah, eres el nieto del antiguo director que se jubiló- recordó Karen -¿Qué quieres con Naruto?-

-molestarlo como lo hago todos los lunes.-

-ah pos así sí. Naruto está detrás de la macetera- señaló Karen

-¡maldita traidora!- gritó Naruto saliendo y señalando amenazadoramente a Karen

-¡Naruto!- interrumpió Mexicomaru acercándose a él -¡vamos a jugar a los ninjas!-

-que lindo, Naruto juega con los niños ¿no es adorable?- dijo Kiba a forma de sarcasmo

-yo creo que sí- respondió Karen pero en serio.

-lo siento Mexicomaru, pero tengo un friego de tarea que hacer. De hecho ya estaba por largarme pa mi casa-

-esa era yo imbécil- recriminó Karen

-pero hace mucho que no juegas conmigo. Siempre tienes tarea, ya hasta se me hace que es mentira- dijo Mexicomaru

-no, no lo es ¿verdad chicos?-

-no- respondieron todos con lágrimas en los ojos al recordar todas sus tareas, no solo las de ese día, sino las de los anteriores también.

-¡entonces mañana jugarás conmigo!- dijo el niño señalando a Naruto y yéndose de ahí.

- es un niño raro- sentenció Daniela.

Al día siguiente, a la primera hora ya todos estaban copiando las tareas de Hinata, Karen, Shino, el bulto raro, digo, Sakura, e intentaban copiar las de Sasuke.

Y gracias a la oportuna ayuda de Daria, Naruto y Daniela llegaron un segundo antes de que tocaran el timbre.

De repente, todo el salón se quedó callado al ver entrar a un completamente desconocido chico de cabello rojo, ojos azules y ojeras vestido de negro y café.

-¿quién es él?- preguntó Daniela a Daria

-no se-

-Narutonto ¿tú sabes?- le preguntó Karen, completamente segura de que no lo había visto antes.

-no…!y no me llames Narutonto!-

-hola alumnos- saludó la maestra de biología ninja entrando –antes de iniciar les quiero presentar a su nuevo compañero, Gaara. Él viene de otro estado, por eso del programa de intercambio que se realizó-

-a nosotros nadie nos dijo nada de ningún programa de intercambio- dijo Sasuke

-¿ah no? Se supone que su maestro asesor, que descanse en paz, debía haberles dicho.-

-nunca nos dijo nada- intervino Sakura

-ah que raro. Pues bueno, comenzaremos la clase. Traten de hacer sentir bien a su compañero- la maestra comenzó a anotar cosas en el pizarrón, mientras Gaara se sentaba en el primer asiento libre que encontró.

Rato después, en una hora libre….

-¿creen que sea buena idea hablarle al chico nuevo? ¿o esperamos a que lo haga alguien mas?- preguntó Shikamaru a Naruto y compañía

-no sé, parece muy serio, del tipo del Sasuke- analizó Kiba

-los tipos como Sasuke no son agradables, eso ya lo sabemos- dijo Chouji

-pero aún así no es bueno dejar a nadie solo- comentó Karen

-cierto, muy cierto, y tal vez sea simpático pero tímido- apoyó Daria, todos se quedaron callados pensando, excepto…

-¡Hoooolaaaaa! ¡mi nombre es Daniela! ¡yo también soy nueva en la escuela! ¡mucho gusto en conocerte!- exclamó la chica acercándose a Gaara

-Daniela sin duda es muy valiente- musitó Naruto

-o tonta- agregó Chouji

-yo voto por las dos- dijo Karen

-silencio, veamos que le dice el chico nuevo- calló Daria y se callaron esperando que dijera algo

-hola- fue todo lo que dijo Gaara

-¿Qué ondas? ¿Qué te gusta hacer? ¿de donde vienes? ¿cómo te va en la escuela? ¿eres inteligente? ¿eres un buen ninja? Se ve que no duermes mucho ¿es por que te desvelas estudiando? Por que yo me desvelo, pero para chatear, y por eso salgo mal en la escuela- Dijo Daniela, mirando a Gaara desde todas las perspectivas posibles y picándolo con un dedo de vez en cuando

Todos se quedaron esperando respuesta, pero Gaara no dijo nada

-¡te presentaré a mis amigos!- sonrió Daniela y enseguida arrastró a sus compañeros hacia Gaara –te presento a Daria, Karen, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, Chouji y Hinata-

Gaara siguió callado –waaaah, me está ignorando- sollozó Daniela sentándose -¡es más lindo de lo que pensé!- gritó abrazando a Gaara

Las demás chicas del aula se sintieron iluminadas por una luz divina. Daniela ya no abrazaría a Sasuke, ya no estaría detrás de él. Ahora había una menos.

-ah sí, casi me olvido de dar los buenos días a Sasuke- Daniela se paró ya fue a abrazar a Sasuke. La luz divina se disolvió.

-no hablas mucho ¿verdad?- dijo Karen acercándose a Gaara. –ya me caes bien.- sonrió y sacó su libreta para anotar el nombre de ese chico.

-oye, si tu amiga me vuelve a abrazar sin mi permiso…-

-¿si?-

-la mato- sentenció Gaara con un tono tan frío y severo que asustó a todos.

-¡una fiesta!- gritó Daniela apareciendo de pronto -¡hagamos una fiesta de bienvenida para Gaara!-

-¡que buena idea!- sonrió Daria –una fiesta de bienvenida para los nuevos. También podríamos invitar al maestro Kakashi-

-maestros no- regañaron todos

-una fiesta para que conozcan a Gaara y Daniela, podría ser en mi casa, es lo suficientemente grande. ¡muy bien! ¡a organizar todo!- gritó Karen

-¡sii!- gritaron los demás y se fueron con Karen a su mesabanco.

_Sasuke_

_(El viajero /Luis Miguel)_

_Por: Sakura Haruno_

Yo soy esa chica  
Que va por el camino  
Entre bancos y macetas   
Buscando a su amado.

Escucho alegres gritos  
Del salon de mi escuela

Rumor de fresa rica  
De voz de becerra

Miro entre las cabezas   
buscando tu cara  
y miro a las que se meten  
solo a fastidiarte

Y serpentean las brujas  
De cabezas horrendas  
vigilantes como halcones  
llenas de maquillaje

La maestra de genjutsu  
nos trata como animales  
Nos manda a sentar  
y la obedecen los nerds

Con fe los alumnos  
nos vamos a sentar  
Y todos la miran

Yo solo te miro a tí

Sasuke, Sasuke  
Te llevo en el corazón  
Con la alegría que demuestro  
Genma Me pone sanción

Sasuke, Sasuke  
De hielo es tu corazón   
No hay como tu un chico  
tan guapo y sazón

entonces llega Daniela  
Y te abraza sin verguenza  
Se peina con el viento  
esta horrenda la méndiga

De piedra es tu actitud  
la ignoras a ella  
me ignoras a mí  
ignoras a todas

Me quedo en el suelo  
Tan lindo y tan sereno  
Porque he encontrado  
al chico más lindo

entre tantas cosas bellas

Prefiero tus ojos  
Gozando tus facciones  
Te canta Sakura

Sasuke, Sasuke  
Te llevo en el corazón  
Con la alegría que demuestro  
Genma me pone sanción

Sasuke, Sasuke  
De hielo es tu corazón  
No hay como tu un solo chico  
tan guapo y sazón


	3. Capítulo 3 el capítulo perdido

**Naruto a la mexicana**

**Capítulo 3: La fiesta**

Ramen ya no quiero

Maruchan yo quiero

Quiero unos tacos que me

Hagan enchilar

Su sabor yo quiero

Su salsa yo quiero

Quiero esos tacos, enchiladas

Y demas

Todo esto… En México!

Naruto a la mexicana

Olvida el "dattebayo"

Ahora es "que chingados"

Escucha y pon atención..

Naruto a la Mexicana

A todos se los chingó

Las clases son muy cansadas

jiraiya es profesor

Enchiladas quiero

Tacos ricos quiero

Quiero que en naruto todos coman

Su porción

Con salsa lo quiero

Más salsa yo quiero

Quiero enchilarme hasta

Perder la razón

Es Naruto! En mexico!

Naruto a la Mexicana

Hay quiero a Naruto en la clase

De Football

Naruto a la Mexicana

Hay rock lee quiere acaparar la

Atención

Naruto a la Mexicana

Mala suerte de daniela a sasuke

Naruto a la Mexicana

Y la pobre, de Sakura, esta muriendo

-¡hoy es el día!- gritó Karen entrando al salón cargada con un saco gris que puso en su mesabanco apenas llegó.

-pero la fiesta es mañana ¿qué no?- preguntó Daria detrás de ella

-sí, pero ¡hoy es el día de entregar las invitaciones!-

-¿eso te alegra?- cuestionó Naruto acercándose a ver las tarjetas –comúnmente cuando haces una fiesta todos tiran a la basura tus invitaciones-

-estoy en la etapa de negación- respondió la chica

-pues bueno. ¿Lograste conseguir lo que te tocaba?- interrogó su amiga

-claro, incluso conseguí cosas de más-

-¿conseguiste la piscina de maruchan que te pedí?- fue la pregunta llena de ilusión y esperanza que hizo Uzumaki

-conseguí la piscina y la suficiente maruchan para llenarla, pero mi papá me dijo que se reventaría por el agua hirviendo y sería un desperdicio de maruchan.-

-waah. Mi bella piscina de maruchan- sollozó abatido el chico

-igual y nos la podemos comer ¿no?- trató de animar Daria

-ah pues sí-

-bueno, bueno, lo más importante ahora es repartir las invitaciones a cada alumno de la escuela- hizo recordar Karen

-¿incluso a quienes nos caen mal?- preguntó Naruto

-sí-

-¿por qué?-

-por que sé lo que se siente no ser invitado a una fiesta-

-sí, yo también lo sé- corroboró desilusionado

-¿y alcanzaran las invitaciones?- interrumpió Daria antes de que sus amigos comenzaran a hablar del fiasco que era su vida social.

-no lo sé. La tinta se agotó como en la invitación número dos mil-

-¡¿y por qué no mejor compraste las invitaciones o les sacaste copias en otra parte?!- regañó exaltada la chica de lentes

-por que termine de diseñarlas tarde y me dio flojera salir de mi casa-

-¡pero acabaste la tinta de tu impresora!-

-pues que mi papá compre más, para eso trabaja-

-bien dicho Karen- corroboró Naruto

-¿Y qué haremos si no alcanzan las invitaciones?-

-le quitamos a quienes nos caen mal- insistió el chico

-oh, pues en ese caso le quitaríamos a Sakura- analizó Karen

-o podríamos invitar verbalmente- corrigió él, obviamente quería que Sakura fuera para invitarla a bailar.

-¡hola! ¿Qué es esto?- saludó Daniela llegando tras azotar la puerta

-las invitaciones de la fiesta que me ayudaran a repartir- respondió Karen

-¡genial! Comenzaré ahora mismo- Daniela tomó una y se acercó a Sasuke –Sasuke, mañana habrá fiesta en casa de Karen. Estas invitado así que ve- dejó la invitación en la paleta del mesabanco y regresó a sentarse.

Repentinamente todas las fans de Sasuke se acercaron a este para preguntarle qué había osado decirle Daniela con tanta naturalidad, de pronto una especie de trampa hecha con hilos se activó provocando que muchos kunais y shuriken amarrados a hilos cayeran rodeando a Sasuke, alejando a las chicas de él y dejando dos kunais muy cerca del cuello del Uchiha.

-¡bravo! ¡la trampa funcionó!- gritó Daniela –ya nadie se acercará a Sasuke mas que yo- quitó los kunais del cuello de Sasuke y los arrojó despreocupadamente por la ventana –lástima que estos dos se acomodaron mal. Ya mejoraré a la otra-

-¿otra?- se preguntaron todos con temor

-oye en lugar de hacer esas tonterías deberías ayudarme con las invitaciones ¿no crees?- reclamó Karen jalándola del cuello de su blusa.

-sí, ya voy-

Comenzaron a repartir invitaciones en el salón, hasta que Daria se percató de algo

-oigan como que el maestro Kakashi ya se tardó mucho ¿no?-

-lleva veinticinco minutos de retraso, es lo habitual en él- respondió Karen sin darle importancia

-ah, creí que había llegado temprano, y resulta que el maestro llega tarde, que decepción- suspiró Daniela

-sí, es más irresponsable que tú- rió Naruto

-¡no hablen así del maestro! ¡Es un buen maestro y ustedes lo están difamando!- regañó Daria aparentemente indignada

-cuando hablas así me recuerdas lo obvias que Sakura, Ino y otras chicas del grupo son con respecto a Sasuke- dijo Kiba comiéndose una galleta

-¡es diferente!-

-uuy, Daria se puso roja- cantó Daniela

-eres la obvia y patética admiradora de Kakashi- se burló el chico de la galleta

-¡yo no soy una obvia y patética admiradora de Kakashi!- gritó roja a más no poder justo en el instante que el maestro cruzó la puerta

-buenos días alumnos- saludó él como si nada. Daria se petrificó –lamento llegar tarde pero otra vez en el camino pasé por el cementerio, me quedé viendo los nombres en las tumbas y no pude parar de reír al leer el nombre "Herculano Etemel Fierro"-

Todos comenzaron a reírse del sujeto que en paz descansaba. A su vez, Daniela trataba de sacar a su amiga de su estado de shock.

-en fin, comencemos la clase antes de que se haga mas tarde- todos se fueron a sentar mientras el maestro anotaba en el pizarrón "control de chakra" –veamos ¿quién puede decirme qué es el chakra?- antes de que hubiera acabado la pregunta, Sakura ya tenía levantado la mano –Sakura- indicó

-es el poder que surge al mezclar la fuerza espiritual y la fuerza física obtenidas con la meditación y el entrenamiento, que aplicado en las cantidades suficientes y moldeado correctamente sirve para crear una técnica ninja al hacer los sellos debidos-

-muy bien respondido Sakura. Creo que no es necesaria más explicación. Saldremos afuera a hacer un ejercicio de control de chakra.-

-¿qué clase de ejercicio?- cuestionó Naruto

-escalaremos árboles sin usar las manos-

Pronto todos estaban afuera escalando árboles usando solo su chakra y sus pies, y marcando con kunais hasta donde podía llegar. A quienes no lo lograron al acabar la clase, les encargó de tarea conseguir escalar diez metros; luego los chicos pasaron a la siguiente clase: sellado.

Entró al salón de clases un hombre alto de cabello blanco y ojos negros vestido con un traje verde olivo y camisa rojo oscuro.

-hola alumnos- saludó - ¡Kiba, Naruto! ¡Dejen de estar repartiendo invitaciones de una fiesta a la que nadie irá y siéntense! Hoy tendremos un examen estatal para evaluar su desempeño.-

Todos se sentaron, y Karen se deprimió por las palabras "una fiesta a la que nadie irá"

-oigan ¿quién es ese maestro que huele a alcohol?- susurró Daniela a Daria mientras pasaba las hojas del examen.

-es el maestro de sellos y de literatura, su nombre es Jiraiya no-se-que-

-la evaluación no cuenta para su calificación, pero igual vamos a grabar lo que hagan para saber a quienes culpar si la escuela se ve afectada por sus resultados, así que esfuércense. Respondan con lápiz del número dos, y si no tienen se friegan-

-¡¿quéee?!- gritaron todos indignados

-o tomen los que hay en el escritorio, a mí me vale, solo contéstenlo mientras yo me tomo una chela… digo, un café-

Y aunque terminaran el examen temprano, no podían salir del salón por que el maestro había puesto un sello en la puerta.

Al acabar las clases, la repartición de invitaciones por el resto de la escuela comenzó. Hasta que finalmente solo restaba un grupo del último grado; el grupo donde estaba "el cejudo" Lee.

-no, yo no voy ahí. Vayan ustedes solas- se negaba Karen sosteniéndose del asta de la bandera mientras Daria la jalaba

-anda Karen, tienes que ir. Podría ser tu gran oportunidad de hablarle-

-solo lo invitarás a una fiesta, no tiene nada de malo- dijo Daniela

-¡con una fregada! ¡No lo haré!- gritó la jalada

-pues ahí viene- dijo Daniela provocando que su amiga se soltara y cayera al piso desde donde Daria fácilmente podía arrastrarla.

-odio cuando hacen eso- sollozó Karen

-cállate que sabemos que quieres ir- regañó Daniela

-enh verdad no quiero, me da vergüenza –

-sí quieres-

-no quiero-

-si quieres-

-¡que no!-

-ya llegamos, ahí está- señaló Daria

-bien Daria, ahora ve a dársela mientras yo les compro unos panquecitos-

-sale pues… ¡digo no!- se corrigió Daria (n/a: Dafne ¿te acuerdas? xD) y comenzaron a empujarla hacia donde estaba la persona en cuestión: Hyuuga Neji

-hola- saludó Rock Lee apareciendo de repente

-ah, hola cejudo- saludaron las tres

-no me llamen así- pidió derramando cascadas de lágrimas

-bueno, no te llamaremos así- prometió Karen

-al menos no en tu presencia- agregó Daniela

-bien… ¿y qué hacen por el área de tercero?-

-entregamos invitaciones para una fiesta ¿quieres venir?- invitó Daria dándole una tarjeta

-¡claro! ¿Debo llevar algo?-

-no, no es necesario. La fiesta no es por mi cumpleaños ni nada- contestó Karen

-¿das una fiesta sin motivo? Wow, eso es realmente genial-

-gracias- entonces se le prendió el foco –tú vas en el mismo salón que Hyuuga Neji ¿no?-

-sí, él es un buen amigo mío-

-Karen no lo hagas- advirtió Daria

-¿podrías darle esto?- preguntó entregándole a Lee otra invitación

-¡debes de dársela tú! ¡Miedosa!- reprendió su amiga

-pero él lo conoce, es más fácil así-

-entregamos personalmente todas las invitaciones, y entregaremos esta también- ordenó Daniela al tiempo que empujaba a la chica hacia donde estaba sentado Neji leyendo un libro.

Enseguida se acercaron los demás.

-hola Neji- saludó el cejudo adelantándose –te presento a Karen, Daria y Daniela, son estudiantes de segundo, traen invitaciones para una fiesta-

-hola- dijo él dejando el libro a un lado. Karen estaba nerviosa.

-mucho gusto. Soy Karen, espero que vayas a la fiesta- le extendió una invitación la cual Hyuuga tomó dándole poca importancia

-veré que hago-

-deberías ir Neji, van a tener toro mecánico y mucha comida- animó el miembro de todos los clubes –si no vas te quedarás aburrido en tu casa todo el día haciendo tareas-

-cállate- ordenó

-claro-

-¿no que eran amigos?- murmuró Daria

-él es amigo mío, pero yo no de él-

-sí que eres raro-

El momento de la fiesta al fin llegó. Tras unos minutos de agonizante espera, los invitados empezaron a llenar el patio de la casa que es particular y se moja y se seca como los demás.

Era un patio enorme, junto a la pared estaba la mesa con sodas y comida, otra con un estéreo y varios discos, y junto a la barda estaban todas las sillas. En la entrada estaban Kiba y Chouji vestidos con smoking negros, gafas y micrófonos de manos libres. Kiba llevaba consigo a su perro: chapulín colorado.

Todos llegaban, charlaban, bebían, comían, reían, o sea que se divertían. Dentro de poco tiempo la mayoría de los invitados ya estaban ahí. Pero los invitados más importantes aún no.

-¿crees que Sasuke venga?- preguntó Daniela a Karen mientras tomaban una soda

-contigo aquí lo dudo-

-¿y crees que Gaara venga?-

-ojalá-

-¿y Neji?-

-no sé-

-oye Karen ¿Cuándo sacarás el toro mecánico?- inquirió Naruto

-cuando llegue Gaara-

-¿y si no llega?-

-en unos quince minutos-

-ok- se volteó a un grupo de personas -¡dice que en quince minutos!- volteó a ellas de nuevo –al rato vengo, invitaré a Sakura a bailar-

-¿otra vez? Pero si ya te rechazó tres veces-

-pero el cejudo intentó más veces y ella accedió a una canción. Si yo lo intento el doble bailaremos dos-

-si haces eso te golpeará-

-¿entonces qué sugieres que haga?-

-¡saca a bailar a Hinata!- sugirió Daniela –está sola-

-¿a Hinata? Bueno, intentaré- Uzumaki se acercó a Hinata y justo cuando iba a hablarle se vio interrumpido por un gran grito proveniente de Daniela, quien acababa de ver entrar a Gaara con otros dos extraños: una chica rubia vestida de blanco, y uno castaño vestido de negro.

-Narutonto, ayúdame a sacar el toro- mandó Karen llevándose al chico por el cuello de la camisa.

-¡no me llames así!- gruñó el jalado

-¡hola Gaara! ¡Hola extraños que estan con Gaara! ¡Bienvenidos! ¡Que bueno que vinieron!-

-hola. Yo soy Temari, y él Kankuro, somos los hermanos mayores de Gaara.-

-mucho gusto, soy Daniela, y ella es Daria-

-que gran fiesta, hay mucho ambiente- comentó Kankuro -¿en donde tienen las chelas?-

-¿chelas?- preguntaron las dos D

-claro ¿qué es de una fiesta sin chelas?-

-esto- respondió Karen secamente –y tenemos un toro mecánico-

-¡¿toro mecánico?!- gritó sorprendido aproximándose a verlo mientras Naruto lo montaba

-ya estábamos pensando que no vendrías- dijo la anfitriona a Gaara

-no quería, pero le pedimos que viniéramos a…relajarnos un poco- explicó la rubia, un tanto nerviosa por la forma fría en que Gaara miraba todo

-me alegro, espero que se diviertan. Luego los veo, iré a servir más comida-

Después de poner más comida en la mesa, Daria la jaló del brazo y la llevó a donde estaba sentado Neji junto con el cejudo y otra chica llamada Tenten.

-hola- saludaron ellas, Karen más que nada por que ya estaba ahí.

-hola- contestaron los otros

-¡hey! ¿no van a bailar?- preguntó Naruto pasando dentro de una fila de conga

-¡si! ¡Vamos!- Lee tomó a Tenten, quien a la vez se agarró de Neji, quien se agarró de Karen, quien agarró a Daria.

Pronto todos desfilaban en la inmensa fila bailando diversas canciones. De un momento a otro, la mayoría de las chicas se salió de esa fila y corrió hacia la entrada. Eso solo significaba una cosa

-¡yay! ¡Sasuke ya llegó!- entusiasmada, Daniela cortó un hilo pegado a la pared, esto hizo que del techo de la casa y las macetas de las plantas salieran muchos hilos con kunais atados, estos alejaron a las chicas de Sasuke.

-¡¿estas loca o qué?!- gritaron todas estas

-¡se supone que no podemos usar armas fuera de la escuela!- recordó Sakura

-son de plástico- determinó Uchiha tomando uno.

-¿pues qué creían? ¿Qué usaría los de verdad?-

-maldición, Sasuke vino- se quejó Naruto al imaginar que Sakura le prestaría todavía menos atención.

-lo cual es raro, creí que no vendría- comentó Karen

-me alegra tanto que vinieras Sasuke. Es muy bueno verte aquí- sonreía la chica de las trampas tomándolo del brazo mientras las fans de él morían de celos

-me obligaron. Sólo me quedaré una hora-

-¡súper! Eso es tiempo suficiente para que subas a toro mecánico y bailes quince canciones conmigo-

-olvídalo-

-¡tienes razón! ¡Podemos bailar veinte!-

-¿por qué no me dejas y vas a molestar a otro?-

-bueno. Iré a molestar a Gaara… ¡pero tú te vienes conmigo!- determinó llevándoselo.

La fiesta continuó con Daniela paseando por ahí con Gaara y Sasuke, Karen charlando con Neji, Lee, Tenten y Daria; Naruto invitó a bailar a Hinata, las fans de Sasuke en vano trataron de acosarlo, y Kankuro trató de acosarlas a ellas.

Después de la hora, Sasuke se fue, y poco a poco los demás también hasta que solo quedaron las anfitrionas, Kiba, Naruto, Chouji y el Chapulín colorado para limpiar.

_De qué manera te alejo_

_(de que manera te olvido/ Luis Miguel)_

_Por: Sasuke Uchiha_

Verás que he cambiado  
Que estoy desesperado,  
nada es igual que ayer

Quizás te comentaron,  
Que me has molestado,  
y sufro tu querer.

Y me da vergüenza,  
Que aun con la experiencia  
Que la vida me dio

A mi tu te aferras,  
Y aunque yo a ti no te quiero,  
No te vas a quitar.

A mi tu te aferras,  
Y aunque yo a ti no te quiero,  
No te vas a quitar.

De que manera te alejo  
De que manera yo entierro  
tu cariño maldito,  
Que a diario atormenta mi razón

De que manera te elimino  
Si me mira toda la gente y tu  
y tu no quieres ni irte,  
Porque tú me quieres molestar

De que manera te alejo  
De que manera yo entierro  
tu cariño maldito,  
Que a diario atormenta mi razón

De que manera te elimino  
Si me mira toda la gente y tu  
y tu no quieres ni irte,  
Porque tú me quieres molestar

**Perdón por lo súper tardado del capítulo, pero la escuela nos traía como locas, y además habíamos perdido el cuaderno donde estaba el capítulo. Pero ya lo encontramos y publicamos, y el próximo estará listo muy rápido, se los prometemos. **

**ATTE**

**KUTENS**


End file.
